Juste un peu de douceur
by Pic-Vert
Summary: /!\ Attention relation entre hommes /!\ Hadès s'inquiète quand il voit Kagaho de plus en plus s'isoler. Et si cette inquiétude cachait un sentiment bien plus fort? Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu de douceur dans les Enfers?
1. Chapitre 1

Hey ! ^^

Me revoilà (enfin!) avec une nouvelle Fanfiction. Cette fois, je vous retrouve avec un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup : Kagaho et Hadès de Saint Seiya ! ( /!\ Relation entre hommes) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *sniff*. Ils sont l'œuvre du grand Masami Kurumada. Cette histoire comptera deux chapitres au minimum.

J'accepte évidemment toutes les critiques constructives. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle et je sais que qu'il me reste beaucoup de chose à apprendre donc tous les conseils sont également les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture !:)

* * *

 _POV Kagaho_

Les chambres des spectres du seigneur Hadès étaient toutes semblables. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie au fond bleu nuit avec des motifs d'arbres. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment spacieuses. A côté d'un lit double se trouvait généralement une armoire au bois sombre, près de la fenêtre un bureau et juste à côté une petite étagère. Chaque spectre possédait tout de même une petite salle de bain privative. Pour manger, ils devaient se rendre dans une salle commune qui servait de réfectoire. Seuls les trois juges des Enfers, les plus hauts gradés de l'armé d'Hadès, possédaient le luxe d'avoir un véritable appartement.

Moi, Kagaho du Bénou, spectre de l'étoile céleste de la violence, allongé sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond sombre de ma chambre. Ayant fini mon service depuis un moment, j'aurais dû me trouver dans la salle commune pour prendre mon repas mais cela faisait bien deux semaines que j'évitais l'endroit. Je n'ai jamais aimé la compagnie de mes collègues et je préférais par conséquence, même si cela peut paraître difficile à concevoir, tout simplement ne pas manger. Bon, j'arrivais quand même à prendre un bout de pain ou un fruit dans les cuisines ce qui me permettais de tenir le coup. Après tout, j'étais habitué depuis toujours à la faim et j'étais d'une consistance robuste. Cependant, je devais bien me l'avouer, je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _POV Hadès_

Même si personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de l'absence de Kagaho, ce n'était pas mon cas. Étant le souverain des Enfers et commandant de ses armées, j'ai toujours été très attaché au bien-être de mes spectres, étrangement encore plus quand il s'agissait du Bénou. Je m'inquiétais de l'isolement de ce dernier qui était, à mon avis, le pourquoi il avait arrêter d'avoir une alimentation correcte. Je décidais donc d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, je frappais plusieurs fois. Même si j'étais le maître incontesté des lieux, j'avais pris l'habitude d'avoir un certain respect pour la vie privée de mes spectres, frapper aux portes était donc la moindre des choses. Cependant n'obtenant aucune réponse, j'entrais. Ma première surprise fut de trouver le garçon paisiblement endormi dans son lit. Paisiblement était le mot exacte. Il avait le visage décontracté, la bouche légèrement ouverte qui laissait échapper un doux souffle léger. On était bien loin de son image habituellement froide. Je m'attardais quelque instant, attendri par cette vision si rare, avant de m'approcher du lit. Je m'assis sur le rebord et ne pus m'empêcher, malgré le risque de réveiller mon oiseau de feu, de caresser délicatement le visage offert à moi. Je le vis se crisper un court instant avant de se relaxer de nouveau en soupirant. Je souris mais il ne fallait pas que j'oublie la raison première de ma venue.

 **« Kagaho, réveille-toi. »**

L'interpellé ouvra d'abord doucement les yeux. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire amusé quand il sursauta ensuite en me voyant à côté de lui.

 **« Majesté mais qu'est-ce que... Enfin je veux dire quelle est la raison de votre venue ? »**

Ignorant royalement l'état de choque et la question de mon spectre, je posais ma main à plat sur son front comme si je prenais la température d'un enfant. J'étais d'humeur taquine ce jour-là et voir ses yeux violets me regardaient surpris par mon comportement plus qu'étrange, était particulièrement amusant. Pour continuer sur ma lancée, je lui demandais donc sur un ton bien trop paternel :

 **« Dis moi Kagaho, es-tu malade ? »**

Semblant hésiter quelque instant, il me répondit quelque peu méfiant :

 **« Non, majesté. Je... Tout va bien.**

 **\- Et bien dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas en ce moment même entrain de prendre ton repas ? »**

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieur mais, comme je m'y attendais, il reprit vite son masque froid. Le faire parler allait être plus compliquer que je ne l'imaginais. Je croisais les bras et les jambes, lui montrant que je n'allais pas bouger tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse.

 **« Je crois que je t'ai posé une question, Kagaho.**

 **\- Je n'ai juste pas faim Majesté.**

 **\- Et cela fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas faim ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! »**

Le ton commençait à monter me je savais que c'était indispensable si je voulais une explication.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _POV Kagaho_

Je détestais mentir à sa Majesté mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution à l'instant. Il a toujours eu une profonde affection pour chacun d'entre nous alors je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je trouvais tout simplement la présence des autres spectres insupportable.

 **« Et cela fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas faim ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! »**

Sur l'instant, je me sentis vraiment mal. Depuis combien de temps au juste était-il au courant ? Et puis merde, pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il autant ? J'allais très bien, enfin sur le plan physique si on oubliait une légère fatigue. Sur le plan social c'était pas glorieux mais après tout ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Il aurait fallu aussi qu'il arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un enfant qu'on était entrain de gronder, ça me mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

 **« Suis-moi. »**

Je relevais les yeux, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir baissé, le voyant près de la porte de ma chambre. Le suivre mais où ça ? Quelque chose se préparait et je sentais que ça n'allait pas être agréable. Malgré mon appréhension, quand je le vis me tendre sa main, je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre.

 **« Voilà c'est bien. Fais moi confiance Kagaho. »**

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Voilà le second chapitre de « Juste un peu de douceur » ! :)

Tout d'abord un grand merci à _**vitani**_ et _**cassous18**_ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. ^^

 **Personnages principaux :** Kagaho et Hadès

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** T (mais va sûrement changer pour finir en M)

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre II**

 _POV Kagaho_

C'était une sensation étrange de se trouver dans le bureau de sa Majesté Hadès même si cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'y prenais tout mes repas. A chaque fois, mon plateau m'attendait sur une table qui servait sûrement en temps normal aux réunions avec les trois juges. Non loin de moi, je pouvais voir sa Majesté travaillait. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il n'avait pas essayé de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il relevait juste quelque fois les yeux de ses papiers pour voir si je mangeais bien. Généralement, je me dépêchais de finir mon assiette avant de partir mais ce soir là, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées... Je n'ai jamais été vraiment difficile avec la nourriture mais certains aliments ne passaient vraiment pas. Les épinards en faisaient parti. Je regardais donc mon assiette avec dégoût ne pouvant pas me résoudre à y toucher. Bien-sûr, je ne pouvais pas non-plus partir. J'étais donc bloqué ici sans vraiment savoir comment me sortir de cette situation. 

**« Tu ne manges pas ? »**

Je sursautais et regardais rapidement derrière moi pour voir sa Majesté. Bon sang, allait-il bientôt arrêter d'apparaître si près de moi sans prévenir ? Et puis je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait. Ce sourire tendre et ces yeux remplient de quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas discerner, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne les montrait qu'à moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'être quelqu'un de spécial. Je ne méritais pas d'avoir ce privilège. Pour essayer de mettre à terme cette entrevue, je décidais donc de jouer la carte de la sincérité. 

**« Je n'aime pas vraiment le repas de ce soir.**

 **\- As-tu au moins goûter ? »**

Je lui lançais un regard sombre. Je n'étais tout de même pas un enfant ! Il me fit signe de me lever en soupirant. J'allais partir sans attendre mais il m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière. Je ne compris pas tout de suite quand je fus assis de nouveau jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte que j'étais en réalité sur ses genoux ! Je sentis immédiatement le rouge me montait aux joues. 

**« Ma...Majesté ! Qu'est que vous faîtes ?!**

 **\- La réponse me paraît évidente. Tu es ici pour manger donc tu vas manger même si pour ça je dois te donner la becquée. Aller, ouvre la bouche. »**

Il l'avait annoncé sur un ton calme comme si ça lui paraissait normal de faire ça alors qu'à dix-huit ans, j'avais déjà bien passé l'âge ! Le pire dans tout ça est qu'il avait vraiment l'attention de le faire ! Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu me mettre dans une telle situation. Furieux d'être traiter de la sorte, je me débattis le plus possible, battant de pied et tournant la tête dans tout les sens. 

**« Vous n'avez pas le droit !**

 **\- N'oublie pas qui je suis et que par conséquence j'ai tout les droits ici. »**

Il disait vrai mais je redoublais d'effort pour ne pas avoir à prendre cette fourchette qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ma bouche. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps pour qu'elle passe de force la barrière de mes lèvres. Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux à cause de la frustration. 

**« Ne recrache pas. Voilà c'est bien. »**

J'avais envie de mourir de honte et de dégoût mais me faire féliciter de la sorte provoquait quelque chose d'étrange en moi. J'avais envie que cela continue... A la bouchée suivante, je ne résistais pas, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, recevant une douce caresse dans mes cheveux, me faisant presque oublier le goût infâme de la nourriture. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _POV Hadès_

C'est avec étonnement que je sentis Kagaho se relâchait dans mes bras. Le pauvre avait les yeux rougis et semblait fatigué. Réagir comme ça à cause de simples épinards, c'est fou quand même... Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Quand il ne resta que la moitié du contenu de l'assiette, je décidais que c'était suffisant. Je relâchais doucement mon emprise en faisant attention de le maintenir un minimum jusqu'à ce qu'il se remettre de ses émotions. C'était avec un peu de peine que je le laissais se dégager de mes bras. Il resta tout de même sur mes genoux mais ses yeux étaient rivés au sol. J'attrapais son menton pour tourner son regard vers moi. 

**« Je ne veux plus de caprice de la sorte, compris ? »**

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne broncha pas. Je savais que j'étais le seul avec qui il se laissait faire. Après tout, mon statut me donnait un certain privilège. Cependant, quand ma main caressa par mégarde son dos, je crus percevoir un très léger tremblement de sa part. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Mes lèvres embrassèrent délicatement son front pendant que ma main vint caresser sa nuque avant de descendre doucement en direction de son torse. 

**« S'il vous plaît Majesté, ne... »**

Je stoppais tout mouvement. Je m'en voulus tout de suite d'avoir profiter de la confiance de Kagaho en moi. Son corps était crispé et ses yeux fermement clos. Aucun doute, il n'y avait pas une once de plaisir en lui. 

**« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »**

Je le descendis de mes genoux et il me fit une référence. Je souris. Même dans ce genre de situation, il gardait son éternel dévouement. Il était si beau comme ça, chevaleresque et fort, sans aucun doute ma plus grande fierté dans mon armée. 

**« Tu peux disposer. »**

Il ne tarda pas à se lever et à partir en direction la porte. 

**« Attends, juste une dernière chose. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu recommences à prendre tes repas** **avec les autres. »**

Je n'en avait pas envie mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Quelque secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne me réponde n'y bouge. 

**« Très bien Majesté, je ferais selon vos ordres. »**

Direct et froid comme à son habitude, ça faisait mal mais c'était ça aussi que j'aimais en lui. Malgré tout mon pouvoir et son profond respect pour moi, il était bien le seul que je ne pouvais pas soumettre à ma volonté. Il sortit. La pièce me parut à l'instant bien vide. 

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir.

J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives et les conseils. ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de « Juste un peu de douceur » ! :)

Les reviews (Merci à ceux qu'ils les ont écrits ! ^^) :

 _ **Sea-Rune :**_ Je dois t'avouer que c'est presque ma hantise de faire des Ooc... x) Je vais essayer de m'améliorer par la suite pour respecter le caractère des personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

 _ **cassous18 :**_ Quand j'ai cherché quelque chose que je ne pourrais en aucun cas manger, j'ai directement pensé aux épinards ! Mauvaise expérience à cause des cantines scolaires sûrement... x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux derniers !

 _ **vitani :**_ Je cherchais à infantiliser un peu Kagaho pour le rendre plus attachant. Je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon but ! ^^ Merci à toi de lire ma Fanfic et de partager ton avis. En espérant que la suite te plaira !

 **Personnages principaux :** Kagaho et Hadès

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** M par précaution

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 _POV Kagaho_

Bon sang que c'était bon... Cette douce caresse du bout des doigts qui remontait le long de mon dos, ces lèvres humides qui étaient posés dans mon cou. Une douleur, celle d'une morsure, me surprit mais elle se transforma peu à peu en quelque chose d'agréable. J'étais paralysé. Je ne pouvais que trembler sous ces sensations nouvelles. Je soupirais, gémissais, couinais même par moment. Aucune idée de comment cela avait commencé mais je m'en foutais royalement. J'avais juste besoin que ça continue encore et encore. _« Faites que ça ne s'arrête pas... »_ On me remonta mon tee-shirt et une langue taquine vint jouer avec mon téton gauche le faisant devenir de plus en plus dur et sensible pendant que l'autre était martyrisé entre des doigts habiles. Je n'étais plus que soupir. Je sentis une main frôler mon ventre et descendre plus bas. Connaissant la suite logique des choses, je ne pus me retenir d'avoir un sursaut d'effroi.

 **« Fais mon confiance, Kagaho. Voilà, c'est bien... »**

Mon cerveau tiqua. Non, je ne me trompais pas. J'avais déjà attendu quelque chose de similaire.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Parcourant immédiatement la pièce du regard, je ne pus que constater que j'étais dans ma chambre. Le réveille m'indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de minuit. Je m'effondrai dans mon lit en soupirant. Mon corps tremblait encore et j'avais du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... Enfin presque. La désagréable sensations humide dans mon boxer était bien réelle. Je crachais un juron et me dirigeais en vitesse dans la salle de bain.

Je jetais mon boxer sur le lavabo, me promettant de le laver par la suite une dizaine de fois avant de le remettre. Dans la cabine de douche, j'enclenchais l'eau froide. C'était le meilleur moyen pour me calmer même si au bout de quelque secondes, je ne pus m'empêcher de trembloter. Pendant que j'essayais de retrouver une respiration plus lente, je me mis à repenser à cet étrange rêve. J'étais dans l'âge où penser à ça été normal, en rêver aussi mais c'était la première fois que j'en venais à éjaculer par accident. Et ces paroles... Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où est-ce que j'avais déjà bien pu les entendre. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à fouiller dans mes souvenirs. Je me rappelais d'une douce chaleur et d'un sentiment de sécurité mais rien de plus. J'essayais de me concentrer plus. Où est-ce que je me sentais bien et en sécurité ? Dans ma chambre était la réponse la plus évidente. Le problème était que personne n'était jamais venue dedans pour me voir et surtout me dire ces mots ! Si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais sûrement viré à ma façon. Non, personne n'avait pu...

 **« Hadès ! »**

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de crier en revoyant l'image de sa Majesté dans mon esprit. Ces paroles, ces sensations, c'était lui ! Je frappais violemment le mur en face de moi. J'essayais de me dire que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que ça devait être une erreur mais plus j'y pensais, plus je me souvenais de ses sourires, de ses yeux posés sur moi et surtout de ses caresses qu'il m'avait faites, il y avait déjà plusieurs jours de ça. C'était exactement les mêmes sensations. Non, je ne le voulais pas, je ne le méritais pas ! Pourtant, au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que j'en avais envie. Mon corps en était la preuve. En repensant à ces choses qu'il m'avait faite, Je commençais à avoir un début d'érection malgré l'eau froide qui coulait toujours sur moi. Je frôlais doucement mon sexe en tremblant. Je savais comment me soulager mais je n'avais jamais été franchement à l'aise avec ça, même tout seul. Je fermais donc les yeux et commençais un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens sur mon érection. Très vite, j'accélérais mon mouvement et en quelque minutes, je jouis dans ma main. Je restais planté là, haletant, presque surpris que ça ait été aussi rapide.

Mon corps s'étant calmé, contrairement à mon esprit, je décidais de sortir enfin de la douche pour retourner dans ma chambre et rejoindre mon lit. J'étais glacé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester autant de temps sous l'eau froide. Enroulé dans mon drap, appréciant la chaleur de celui-ci, un flot de questions se posèrent dans ma tête. Pourquoi sa Majesté Hadès s'était-il comporté de manière si étrange avec moi ? N'était-ce qu'une simple marque d'affection sans arrière-pensée ? J'avais peur de savoir la vérité.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Le lendemain matin_

 _POV Hadès_

Les heures défilaient et se ressemblaient, tout comme les dossiers sur lesquels je travaillais. Il n'était que onze heure et j'étais déjà pris d'un ennui mortel. Malgré les tas de feuilles qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplies, je ne cessais de penser à mon jeune Bénou. Depuis le dernier repas qu'il avait pris dans mon bureau, je ne l'avais plus revu. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me fuyait. Bon d'accord, c'était un peu de ma faute, mais je lui avais juste dit de ne plus venir manger ici, pas de m'éviter complètement ! J'avais l'angoisse de lui avoir fait peur. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi brusque avec lui. J'avais envie de lui en parler mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me lamenter plus longtemps car on frappa à la porte.

 **« Entrez ! »**

C'était Eaque du Garuda, l'un des trois juges des Enfers. Il me salua et déposa sur mon bureau un dossier que je lui avait demandé quelques heures plus tôt. Je soupirais. Je sentais que je n'allais pas avoir une minute à moi et que cette journée allait être épuisante. Je n'en n'eut plus aucun doute dès le moment où Eaque m'annonça juste avant de sortir :

 **« Le spectre Kagaho du Bénou n'a pas pris son service ce matin. »**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tours.

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris une « scène de sexe » (Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ce court passage comme ça.) et je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis et surtout des conseils ! ^^ Surtout que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura sûrement un lemon ! Il mettra certainement un peu plus de temps à sortir pour que je puisse vous offrir quelque chose d'agréable à lire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !:)


End file.
